Payday: Siege
by JedioftheOASIS
Summary: The Payday Gang need to facing their problems...first: Bain's missing...and two: they need to fight against the Rainbow Squad. The best of the best squad of all law enforcement.
1. Chapter 1

**PAYDAY: SIEGE**

 **Los Angeles, California, United States**

 **April 4** **th** **, 2018**

 **Two days after Garnet Group Boutique heist…**

After their heard about Bain's missing, the Payday gang try to regain more information for looking of his existence. The Dentist, one of their Crime. Net operators has successfully find one information source of Bain whereabouts…

 **Dentist** : "Alright, fellas. If you want to find Bain…you have to go inside of this bank. I found the transmission of FBI that just received by the bank a few hours ago. You need to hack the bank database system and find the file of "Contractor"."

 **Dallas** : "How can you find that 'transmission'?"

 **Dentist** : "Even I'm an Doctor…and one of Crime. Net operators…I was working together with a hacker group name 'Dedsec'. They helping me to find Bain whereabouts…and plus, they pays me a $200,000/month for supporting and following them."

 **Hoxton** : "I hope we can find Bain fast as we can."

 **Chains** : "So what's the plans Dallas?"

 **Dallas** : "First, we need 8 people to do this job. I will choose you (Chains), Hoxton, Wolf, Sydney, Jacket, Scarface, and Houston. Second, we need a…"

 **Dentist** : "A map of the bank's rooms?"

 **Dallas** : "Ah yes, thank you. Where did you find it?"

 **Dentist** : "A friend gave me this."

 **Dallas** : "Uh okay…well let's get back to the plan! Second, we need to *pointing to the Teller's Office, and then Archives, Staff's Room, Office Hallway, and Main Stairway* go through here, here, here, here, and then go down to the basement through here. Third, while I'm try to hack bank database system…Hoxton protect me, Wolf see all the CCTV room in here, and then Chains protect the Secure Hallway, don't let anyone entering this place *make a red circle in from Secure Hallway into Server's Room. Fourth, when we successfully gaining the data of Bain whereabouts…Tony…you lead Jacket, Sydney, and Houston through the basement…it is up to you if you want through inside or outside."

 **Chains** : "Nice plan."

 **Hoxton** : "Good."

 **Dentist** : "I agree."

 **Dallas** : "We're gonna do it tomorrow."

 **Dentist** : "I will communicating with you all to report about police or military squad nearing the bank, or maybe the worst thugs or terrorist."

After that, all of Payday Gang crew

* * *

 **Los Angeles, California, United States**

 **April 5** **th** **, 2018**

 **Union Depository Bank**

The Dentist send eight Payday crew, four for hacking the bank database system and finding Bain's files, four another to protect the Payday crew who was hacking the files…

 **Hack System and Find Bain's Files:**

 **Dallas**

 **Hoxton**

 **Chains**

 **Wolf**

 **Protector:**

 **Jacket**

 **Scarface**

 **Sydney**

 **Houston**

 **Dallas** : "You all ready?"

 **Chains** : "Yes."

 **Hoxton** : "Of course."

 **Scarface** : " _Entiendo_ (I got it)."

 **Wolf** : " _Ja_ (Yes)."

 **Houston** : "*nod*"

 **Jacket** : "Affirmative *SFX Tape*"

 **Dallas** : "Put your mask on."

The crew putting their mask on. They entering the bank and then approach one of the _teller_.

 **Emily** : "What can I do for you sir?"

 **Dallas** : "Um…I need a help…to…tell you about…"

Dallas pointing his Bernetti 9 to the _teller_.

 **Dallas** : "Get on the ground NOW!"

And right at that moment, his crew pointing gun at all Civilians, and knocking out the guard with their weapons.

 **Emily** : "Calm down…sir…calm down…we can talk about this."

 **Dallas** : "Wolf, Hoxton. Now its your turn."

Wolf and Hoxton jump over the _tellers_ table, after that they tied up the tellers so they can't push the alarm, and then they run through Tellers Office, Archives, Staff Room, Office Hallway and then down to the basement using main stairway.

 **Dallas** : "All clear in the basement?"

 **Wolf** : " _All clear, you and Chains can come over here_."

 **Dallas** : "Good. Chains! Come with me. Jacket, Sydney, Scarface, Houston! Stay here."

Dallas and Chains jump over the tellers table and walk toward the main stairway and go to the basement.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, California, United States**

 **April 5** **th** **, 2018**

 **Rainbow Unit Base**

 **Eddie** : "Uh…Deputy…you need to look at this…"

 **Six** : "About what?"

 **Eddie** : "I scanning the heat vision of all Los Angeles city…and I found this."

Clicking on Union Depository bank.

 **Eddie** : "But when I try to open the security camera…"

Eddie clicks the security cameras of the bank but only showing error screen.

 **Six** : "I seems something suspicious in there."

 **Eddie** : "Maybe it's the White Mask terrorist groups?"

 **Six** : "No wonder why they are here. Send seven operators to that bank."

\- D-

CODENAME:

THERMITE

IQ

MUTE

TACHANKA

DOKKAEBI

ECHO

CAVEIRA

ARE ON THEIR WAY…

…60%

…100%

 **Tachanka** : "Looks like another hunt for me…"

 **IQ** : "Let's go, we're not going in blind."

 **Mute** : "*busy to assembling his MP5K and then nodding to his friends which also gets the mission*"

 **Thermite** : "This is will be the fifth time I fought against White Mask…"

 **Dokkaebi** : "I hope this is gonna get better…I guess.."

 **Echo** : "Good, now I can test my Yokai 2.0…"

 **Caveira** : "What are waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

 **Back to Union Depository…**

 **Dallas** : "So strange…there is no cops or maybe GenSec in here…"

 **Hoxton** : "Me, too…"

 **Dentist** : " _Dallas! Dallas! Can you hear me?_ "

 **Dallas** : "(Doctor?), yeah I can hear you! What's happen?"

 **Dentist** : " _An APC approaching you all…but_ …"

 **Dallas** : "But what?"

 **Dentist** : "It's only one."

 **Dallas** : "Only one? *pfft* it's easy."

 **Dentist** : " _Not the easy I was afraid of_ …"

 **Dallas** : "Then what?"

 **Dentist** : "They not sending local police officers or GenSec or even military. It's an unknown faction."

 **Dallas** : "Hmph, well then. By the way I was done hacking, now I need to find Bain's files…"

 **Meanwhile in the main lobby…**

 **Sydney** : "Guys, I see an APC coming through here…"

 **Scarface** : "They coming?"

 **Sydney** : "Yeah…but it's only one, strange isn't it?"

 **Houston** : "I didn't know who's coming onto us, but get on your position!"

Sydney hides near the couch on Main Lobby, Houston hides on the 2nd floor with Scarface, and Jacket hides in one of the bank pillars near the main entrance.

 **Houston** : " _Jacket! Are you crazy?_ "

Jacket didn't answering Houston question.

Tachanka step out from the APC and then he commented:

 **Tachanka** : "Why this place is so quiet? And no barricades just as White Mask do?"

 **Caveira** : "Maybe they forget about it…but who cares? It will be more easy to hunt them down."

Jacket see the Rainbow Operators from behind the pillars and then, when they near the main entrance…Jacket running in front of them and…

 **Jacket** : "*pushing his tape recorder playing button*, _Toma esto, gillipollas_ (Eat this, assholes)."

Jacket throws flashbang onto them, the Rainbow Operators feel they can see anything but white, but after their vision came back. The Rooster Man is nowhere now.

 **Dokkaebi** : "What the hell just happen?"

 **Tachanka** : "That wasn't the White Mask."

 **Thermite** : "Let's catch him guys! He must be entering the bank again!"

The Rainbow Operators entering the bank, they think that's only Jacket the attacker but…they facing more dangerous enemy…

 **Sydney** : "Incoming!"

The Rainbow Operators see Scarface and Houston on the 2nd floor and then shooting onto them. But because they have an military experience they can dodge easily.

 **Houston** : "Who are they? They aren't the Gensec or LAPD."

 **Scarface** : "Me neither."

But because they hide too long, Tachanka has a chance to placing his LMG Mounted.

 **Tachanka** : "LMG, mounted and loaded!"

Tachanka shoot toward Scarface and Houston hiding/cover spot and right at the moment, all of the civilians fleeing from the bank.

 **IQ** : "Over here!"

IQ evacuating all of the civilians to the outside of the bank

 **Scarface** : " _¡Mierda!_ (Shit!)."

 **Houston** : "Oh shit! *communicating with Dallas*, _Dallas! We're attacked! Do you have found the file!?"_

 **Dallas** : "Wait, wait, wait! Just wait!...mmm…i got it!"

Dallas clicking the "Operator" file and then copying it on his flashdisk.

COPYING "OPERATOR" FROM FOLDER (:C) TO FLASHDISK (:F)

…

…..

….

100% COMPLETE, YOU CAN EJECT YOUR FLASHDISK NOW IF YOU ARE DONE COPYING.

 **Dallas** : "Good!"

Dallas pull out the flashdisk from the computer.

 **Dallas** : "Houston! I'm done! Let's go!"

But there is no answer from Houston.

 **Dallas** : "Houston? Houston?"

 **Houston** : " _Dallas? You're done?_ "

 **Dallas** : "I got the file, let's go!"

 **Houston** : " _I can't! We're heavily attacked by some unknown faction! And they didn't pull back when we shooting onto them!_ "

 **Dallas** : "We're gonna come for you, hang on!"

 **Houston** : " _Thanks, but you need to come from outside! Not from inside! So we can trapped them easily._ "

 **Dallas** : "Got it let's go! *see Wolf* Wolf, have you got our Getaway Vehicle?"

 **Wolf** : "Of course."

Wolf pointing to the armored bank truck International 4700.

 **Dallas** : "Good."

Dallas and Chains entering the cargo área, Wolf and Hoxton are on the front seats.

 **Dallas** : "You drive, Wolf!"

Wolf starting the engine of the truck and then exits the garage.

 **Back to Main Lobby…**

 **Tachanka** : "Surrender now!"

No answer…

 **Caveira** : "I'm gonna face them."

 **Thermite** : "Wait!"

Thermite pushing back Caveira, and then he tells Echo to deploying his drone. Because they may be sending reinforcements.

 **Echo** : "Deploying Yokai."

Echo controlling his drones and scanning of their existence. But because Yokai drone is so quiet, so the heister can hear anything.

 **Scarface** : "Did you hear anything?"

 **Houston** : "I didn't hear anything."

Not for Jacket, because he hides right in front of them he can warned Houston and Scarface.

 **Jacket** : " _Tony, there is a drone approaching you two_.*SFX Tape*"

 **Scarface** : "A fucking Drone? Where?"

 **Jacket** : " _Right in front of you._ "

 **Echo** : "I found them!"

 **Scarface** : "EAT THIS, PENDEJO!"

Scarface shots the drone

 **Echo** : "Yokai destroyed!"

Sydney, Scarface, and Houston do the counter-attack to the Rainbow Operators.

 **IQ** : "Get to cover!"

 **Mute** : "*get shot by Houston*, Arrgh! You wankers!"

 **Thermite** : "Mark!"

Thermite approaching Mute and then see the bullet wound on his stomach.

 **Mute** : "*heavy breathing*"

 **Thermite** : "Hang in there, buddy."

Thermite hold the blood for prevent the internal bleeding.

 **Mute** : "I think i'm not gonna make it…"

 **Thermite** : "Come on, you can make it."

While the another Rainbow Operators do the counter attack, one of the Rainbow Operators, Dokkaebi see Jacket try to escape the bank by running to the main entrance.

 **Thermite** : "Grace! What are you doing? Come back here!"

 **Dokkaebi** : "One of them just leave, i'm gonna catch him!"

Jacket run to the outside of the bank and heading to the Jewelry Store.

* * *

 **Dokkaebi** : "Stop right there!"

Jacket didn't listening her warning, he still running. And then he turn to the right to the alley. When Dokkaebi arrive in the front of alley, Jacket is nowhere now. Just like before.

 **Dokkaebi** : "Impossible! *talks to herself*, but but…he just through here…"

From back, Jacket climbing the sewer's stairs and then he knocking down Dokkaebi by injecting an sleep serum on her neck.

 **Dokkaebi** : "Uh…i feel...so dizzy…"

Dokkaebi fell down to the ground, but she get carried by Jacket from behind. But before it, Jacket tie both her hands and feets and then put a duct tape in her mouth.

 **Jacket** : "Looks like you and me gonna have fun…*SFX Tape*"

Jacket's try to find a car so the Payday Gang wouldn't know that he kidnapped her.

 **Jacket** : "Found it."

Jacket see an DMC Delorean across the road. He walk through the car, smashing the window, and then try to 'hot-wire' the car to starting the engine. Jacket drove the car near the alley and then carrying Dokkaebi into the trunk.

* * *

 **Back to the Bank…**

 **Mute** : "Urrrgghh! It's hurt!"

 **Thermite** : "We need a backup!"

 **Houston** : "Dallas! Where are you?"

 **Dallas** : "We are in the boulevard near bank! Let's go!"

 **Houston** : "Got it!"

Houston jump from the 2nd floor and then Scarface and Sydney following him to escape the bank.

 **Tachanka** : "Where do you think you want to go, huh? Eat this!"

Tachanka shoot towards the remaining Payday crew with his mounted LMG. Outside the bank, the truck is waiting of Houston, Scarface, and Sydney appearances, a few seconds later…Chains see the three of them.

 **Chains** : "Houston! Over here!"

Houston, Scarface, and Sydney entering the truck.

 **Dallas** : "Hold on! Where's Jacket?"

 **Hoxton** : "There he is!"

Hoxton pointing at Jacket's who was waving his hands.

 **Jacket** : " _I will following you from behind, Wolf_."

 **Wolf** : "Okay, follow me!"

The Payday Gang leaves the bank. Caveira shoot the truck and the DMC Delorean with her Five-Seven but it's too late.

 **Caveira** : " _Foda-Se!_ (Fuck you!)."

 **Echo** : "We can chase them! Come on!"

 **Thermite** : "We can't, can you all see Mark was bleeding? We need to go to hospital right now."

 **Tachanka** : "This is the first time i fought that wasn't White Masks…"

 **Echo** : "Wait…."

Everybody looking at Echo

 **Echo** : "Where's Grace?"

* * *

Yeah...i'm back after a long hiatus, I think this is the time i'm gonna wrote a story again...Since now I liking Payday and Rainbow Six Siege i'm gonna wrote this story about the Heister vs Operators...well but maybe in the future updates there is one of operators will fell in love with one of the heister or...one of the operators was actually have an blood or family relationship with the heister.

Thank you for reading this! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Angeles, California**

 **April 5** **th** **, 2018**

 **Rainbow Unit Base**

 **Thermite** : " _This is Thermite to Deputy Six, copy_."

 **Six** : "This is Deputy Six, what's your status?"

 **Thermite** : " _This is Thermite reporting…Mark is W.I.A, and Grace is…M.I.A…"_

 **Six** : "What? How could the White Masks becomes stronger on 6 months?"

 **Thermite** : " _They aren't the White Masks organization Deputy Six…an unknown peoples wearing clown mask…_ "

 **Six** : "Then…who? Who's this 'peoples' with clown mask?"

 **Thermite** : " _I don't know…_ "

 **Six** : "Agent Jordan. Can you tell me where the directions the 'peoples' that attacking you?"

 **Thermite** : "They heading to the east…"

Deputy Six became speechless for a moment to thinking about the 'peoples' who attacking his Operators…but then…

 **Six** : "Agent Gerald!"

 **Gerald** : "Yes Deputy?"

 **Six** : "Show me the camera security of Jewelry Store near the Union Depository bank."

 **Gerald** : "Roger."

Gerald searching the footage of security cameras of the Jewelry Store to see the 'peoples' who attacking her Operators and escape to the east way of the city.

 **Gerald** : "Here the footage of the security cams…"

Six see a man wearing a letterman jacket injecting a serum to one of her female operators, the operator was bound with the ropes and then covering her mouth with an duct tape.

 **Six** : "Stop!"

Gerald stopping the video of the footage.

 **Six** : "Scan the face of that man who wears rooster mask. Use the FRS."

 **Gerald** : "Done."

An biodata was pop up on the screen and revealing the identity of the 'Rooster Guy'

 **Name** : Richard Sinclair

 **Alias** : Jacket, Masked Vigilante

 **Birthplace** : Miami, Florida

 **Date of Birth** : April 3rd, 1987

 **Height** : 5' 11" (180 M)

 **Weight** : 159lbs

 **Ethnicity** : Caucasian

 **Career History** :

Rank Staff Sergeant on Russo-American War on Hawaii (2002)

Rank Lieutenant on United States Army (2004)

 **Criminal Records** :

Massacre Russian Mafia in Miami (2014)

Massacre Police Officers of MPD (2014)

Killing Wilson Fisker the Hollywood Producer (2014)

Killing 3 American Politicians of Russo-American Coalition (2014)

 **FBI Description:**

 _A true enigma. We have no intel on this guy, and his habit of communicating through an 80's model dictaphone means we don't even have a voice. All we really know is that he is dangerously psychotic - a sociopath. His Profile is to get close and cause as much traumatic damage as possible with high damage melee weapons._

 _It is possible that "Jacket" is related to a series of slaughters that took place in Miami, Florida, where authorities are still looking for a masked psychopath communicating through a tape recorder._

" _Jacket" is one of the remaining survivors of Ghost Wolves, the special ops squad on Russo-American War, from what we know on his criminal history records that he killing the Russian Mafia not because they causing the criminal on Miami. He killing the Russian Mafia because of 50 Blessings, the patriotic organization that wants America to keep fighting against Russia._

 **Six** : "Ghost Wolves…"

 **Gerald** : "But…I heard the squad has been eliminated by the Soviet Union on Hawaii, there are no one Ghost Wolves members that were survived."

 **Six** : "I want an Intel for this guy, find of known associates of him. All of them."

Gerald searching Jacket's associates in the last two weeks, that nothing else is: Payday Gang.

 **2 Hours after the Rainbow Squad fails the mission.**

 **Six** : " _All Rainbow Operators please meet me on the office, right now._ "

All of the Rainbow Operators entering Six's office.

 **Six** : "What just your friend's faced *pointing at Caveira, Tachanka, Thermite, and IQ*. Their fighting an unknown faction that more dangerous than White Masks."

Every operator on Rainbow shocked.

 **Vigil** : "Wait…where is Operator Grace? She was with you all on that mission, right?"

 **Six** : "That's what I want to say. First, Operator Grace is kidnapped by those faction and Two, Mark is now in the hospital after getting an external bleeding on his waist."

Vigil feels guilty by failed to protect his fellow operator, he punches the wall beside him and intends to kill the man who kidnaps his fellow operator.

 **Six** : "This is the people that have been identified as the 'people in clown masks'

 **1\. Name** : Nathan Steele

 **Alias** : Dallas

 **Nationality** : United States

 **Birthplace** : Chicago, Illinois

 **Date of Birth** : June 4th, 1974

 **Affiliations** :

Payday Gang

Chicago Mafia (former)

 **Height** : 6' 2"

 **Ethnicity** : Caucasian

 **2\. Name** : James Hoxworth

 **Alias** : Hoxton

 **Nationality** : United Kingdom

 **Birthplace** : London, England

 **Date of Birth** : January 20th, 1986

 **Affiliations** :

Payday Gang

 **Height** : 5' 11"

 **Ethnicity** : Caucasian

 **3\. Name** : Nicolas West

 **Alias** : Chains

 **Nationality** : United States

 **Birthplace** : Los Angeles, United States

 **Date of Birth** : January 4th, 1981

 **Affiliations** :

Payday Gang

United States Marines Corps (Former)

Los Angeles Police Department (Former)

 **Height** : 6' 3"

 **Ethnicity** : African-American

 **4\. Name** : Ulf Christoffer

 **Alias** : Wolf

 **Nationality** : Sweden

 **Birthplace** : Stockholm, Sweden

 **Date of Birth** : November 1st, 1984

 **Affiliations** :

Payday Gang

Telefonaktiebolaget L. M. Ericsson Company (former) T

 **Height** : 6' 0"

 **Ethnicity** : Caucasian

 **5\. Name** : Houston Steele

 **Alias** : Houston

 **Nationality** : United States

 **Birthplace** : Chicago, Illinois

 **Date of Birth** : July 4th, 1987

 **Affiliations** :

Payday Gang

 **Height** : 6' 0"

 **Ethnicity** : Caucasian

 **6\. Name** : Kelli King

 **Alias** : Sydney

 **Nationality** : Australia

 **Birthplace** : Melbourne, Australia

 **Date of Birth** : May 4th, 1994

 **Affiliations** :

Payday Gang

Dingos Gang (former)

Junkers (former)

 **Height** : -unknown-

 **Ethnicity** : Caucasian

 **7\. Name** : Antonio Raimundo Montana

 **Alias** : Scarface

 **Nationality** : Cuba

 **Birthplace** : Havana, Cuba

 **Affiliations** :

Payday Gang

Montana Cartel (former)

Lopez Cartel (former)

Cuban Army (former)

 **Height** : -unknown-

 **Ethnicity** : Hispanic

 **Six** : "And this is the man who kidnapped Operator Grace."

Six showing the biodata of Jacket. And also playing the footage of Jacket kidnaps Dokkaebi.

 **Vigil** : "So…Richard huh?"

 **Six** : "What are you planning to do, Operator Cheol?"

 **Vigil** : "What choice do I have? I want to find them, and I will face them."

 **Zofia** : "You cannot do this alone, Cheol. You must be needing us too to help you."

 **Vigil** : "I know."

 **Six** : "But have you thinking about the location of their hideout?"

 **Zofia** : "Now that makes sense."

 **Capitao** : "You were right, we cannot fight until we know their hideout."

 **Six** : "Agent Gerald. Please locate their hideout, now."

 **Gerald** : "Got it, madame."

Gerald finding the Payday Gang hideout using their last coordinates, and CCTV footage on the road of their vehicle whereabouts.

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

 **W 74** **th** **St, Los Angeles, California**

The camera showing a girl bound on the wooden chair and her head was looking down because of she still asleep after getting injected a sleeping serum by someone. In front of her, there is a muscular man wearing _letterman jacket_ was playing his NES.

 **Dokkaebi** : "*yawn* _Naega…eodi issni?_ (Where am I?)

The man suddenly hearing her voice, he pausing his game and then turn back to checking her.

 **Jacket** : " _Wake up._ *SFX Tape*"

 **Dokkaebi** : "Who…are…you?"

 **Jacket** : " _Who am I? I can't tell you. But…_ "

Jacket steps to Dokkaebi

 **Jacket** : " _I will tell everything about me…if you can give me the information of your friends…_ *showing the photo of her teammates on her tablet*"

 **Dokkaebi** : "Never."

 **Jacket** : " _Wrong answer_."

Jacket walk away from her and then he said:

 **Jacket** : " _We're gonna…*bzzt*leave in…3 days again…but…did you know that human can't live without 3 minutes of air…3 hours without shelter…3 days without water…and 3 weeks without foods?_ "

Jacket opening the door and said:

 **Jacket** : " _This room has no ventilation or window, so I'm just gonna leave you here_."

Jacket close the door. The room is so dark, quiet, cold, and no fresh air come, no FRESH AIR. What Jacket do is too dangerous for her, she feels the sound of the unknown sounds maybe it's a cockroach or a rat? Her body became cold because of -5 Celsius degree, and can't breath after Jacket leaves her for 3 minutes.

 **Dokkaebi** : "Hey! HEY! Open the door! Please! Please! I'll tell you everything!"

Jacket begin to smile and then he opened the door and see her was crying and begging him to spare her life.

 **Dokkaebi** : "I…will…tell you everything…just…don't kill me okay? I don't want to die…*sobs*"

 **Jacket** : " _Tell me about everything you know about your friends.._."

 **Dokkaebi** : "We…are Rainbow Squad who was made by the NATO…and we were recruited from the whole countries…what you just see that you were fighting with the…S.W.A.T…SAT…707th…SAS…BOPE…and GSG 9…"

 **Jacket** : " _So…what does that mean? We're fighting with all special police units?_ "

 **Dokkaebi** : "Yes."

 **Jacket** : " _Looks like I have no more questions again to you…so…_ "

 **Dokkaebi** : "Wait! What are you gonna do? Please! Do not leave me again in here!"

 **Jacket** : " _Who said I'm gonna do that again?*Unties Dokkaebi and then pointing his Micro SMG (or you can call it Jacket's Piece)* Now move. Do not do anything stupid._ "

 **Dokkaebi** : " _(This is the right time! I need to get out of here._ )"

She starts to strikes Jacket's stomach but amazingly Jacket dodging her punch and then subduing her by closing her mouth and nose.

 **Dokkaebi** : "( _I-I can breath!_ )"

 **Jacket** : "Ssshhh…"

For the first time, Jacket talks without his tape recorder, and the first person who hear his real voice is her.

 **Jacket** : "If you do that again, I'm gonna strangle you out, until you die. But…I predict you gonna do that again…so…I'm gonna kill you…"

Jacket start to strangle her, but his feeling is disturbed when he hear her crying and her voices…

 **Dokkaebi** : "Look…i…I…I just want to go home, okay? I want to live…I don't want to die…Please…."

Jacket has out of mercy, so he makes Grace faint to the floor.

 **Jacket** : "I hope no one knows this, except her."

Jacket carry Dokkaebi to his room and put her to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Abandoned Warehouse  
** **W 74th St, Los Angeles, California**

 **Dallas:** "So, Jacket. Have you find and track down the peoples that attacking us in the bank?"

 **Jacket:** " _I found it, and I just kidnapped one of them_."

 **Dallas:** "You what?"

 **Jacket:** " _Yes, here it is_."

Jacket lure Dallas and Chains to his room where Dokkaebi was tied up in the chair

 **Dallas:** "Another FBI again?"

 **Jacket:** " _Look closer again_..."

When Dallas and Chains look to Dokkaebi insignia in her right arm side, Chains comment.

 **Chains:** "I know this insignia, Dallas. This is the badge of 707th SMB, one of the Korean best military units."

 **Dallas:** "But why would they want to catch us? We didn't bother them right?"

 **Chains:** "I don't know. Jacket, do you know the other people that attacking us in the bank?"

Jacket give Chains the photo of Mute, Thermite, IQ, Tachanka, Echo, and Caveira.

 **Chains:** "Oh no...this is bad..."

 **Dallas:** "Why? What happens, Chains?"

 **Chains:** "Look at this man*pointing Mute*, this guy...is a British SAS.*pointing Thermite*, an American FBI.*pointing IQ*, GSG-9.*pointing Tachanka*, Spetsnaz...*pointing Echo* Japanese SAT...and...*pointing Caveira* a Brazilian BOPE. These peoples are playing seriously in their job, not like Captain Winters and his lame squads."

 **Dallas:** "How could you know all of this people? And their units? They just like police worlds!"

 **Chains:** "This squad is called the Rainbow Squad. The best of the best counter-terrorism units in the whole world. And I have a friend who still working in there..."

 **Dallas:** "Who?"

 **Chains:** "Miles Campbell."

 **Dallas:** "Your mentor?"

 **Chains:** "No, just friend. He is also a former member of Navy SEAL just like me, but when we had a good opportunity to join the Rainbow Squad, I refuse."

 **Dallas:** "Why?"

 **Chains:** "I choose to retire from Navy SEAL and become a mercenary trooper. Besides becoming a mercenary gain much more money."

 **Dallas:** "Typical Chains..."

 **Chains:** "*laughing*"

* * *

 **Rainbow Unit Base  
Los Angeles, California, United States**

 **Six:** "Do you find the location of those gang, Agent?"

 **Gerald:** "I found it, ma'am. It's located on W 74th St, Los Angeles."

 **Six:** "It means..."

 **Gerald:** "Our target is very close."

 **Six:** "Deploy all operator we have in here."

Six calling all of her 40 operators to raid the Payday Gang Hideout.

* * *

 **Abandoned Warehouse  
W 74th St, Los Angeles, California**

 **Ethan:** "Oh no...guys! Guys!"

 **Hila:** "The police just found our hideout in here!"

 **Dallas:** "Ethan, can you scan the cops that are heading to our place?"

 **Ethan:** "I can."

Ethan scan the cops.

 **Ethan:** "Done...There are 39 cops that heading to our place...*seeing the images of the cops*...but...I think we can't handle these peoples..."

 **Dallas:** "Give me the image and biodata of them. Quickly."

 **Ethan:** "I got it, here it is Dallas."

Ethan clicking one of the icons on the computer and then the monitor shows the biodata of Rainbow Six teams.

 **Chains:** "Rainbow Squad..."

 **Dragan:** "They approaching us, Dallas. What should we do?"

 **Dallas:** "Let them come."

 **Dragan:** "Wait, what? Do you want to surrender?"

 **Dallas:** "No, let's have a negotiation with them. I want to know why they attacking us. Because if we rob a bank or store, the law enforcement only sends the S.W.A.T and GenSec."

 **Clover:** "Alright then, Dallas. We follow your plan."

The camera is shown on Dallas' face and he begins to smile.

* * *

Rainbow Six's International 4700 trucks have arrived in front of the warehouse.

 **Buck:** "Are you sure this is the right place?"

 **Zofia:** "10 minutes after we tracked them down, they did not move around. So let's think positive all."

 **Ela:** "Whatever."

 **Zofia:** "I heard that, Ela."

 **Ash:** "Alright, that's enough. Thermite! You lead the way?"

 **Thermite:** "Wait! Do I lead the way? I can't! I am afraid!"

 **Doc:** "I'll give you the nuke button if you want to lead the way."

 **Thermite:** "Okay then! Let's go!"

 **Ash:** "Nice trick, Doc."

Thermite slowly walks forward and then opening the door carefully so the Payday Gang didn't hear that they come, Caveira and Vigil follow him from behind. When Thermite looks to a wooden garage door, he opening the door and see Wolf standing in front of Thermite, Caveira, and Vigil. But Wolf didn't get surprised by them, he standing in front of them while he assembling a gun named "Commando 553"

 **Wolf:** "Finally...you have found us right? Why don't you put down your weapon in the ground and let's talk about this?"

Wolf putting down his Bernetti 9 to the ground.

 **Thermite:** "You have right to remain silent, sir...Now put your hands up...and stay calm..."

When Thermite, Caveira, and Vigil entering the room and surrounded Wolf. The rest of the Rainbow Team entering the room (Thatcher, Smoke, Mute (healed by Doc after The Bank Incident), Sledge, Castle, Ash, Pulse, Twitch, Doc, Rook, and Montagne).

 **Wolf:** "Well, guys...they didn't want to put down their weapon."

The camera is shown to the top of the room, seeing Dallas, Houston, Chains, and Sangres were ready to knock out the Rainbow Team

 **Dallas:** "Now, fellas!"

Dallas, Houston, Chains, and Sangres step down to the room and then taking every weapon that Rainbow Team held in their hands. When Houston tries to knock out Caveira, she uses her Brazilian jiu-jitsu to counterattack Houston, but Wolf stuns her from behind with his own fist.

 **Ash:** "We need some backup here!"

 **Sokol:** "You mean this backup?"

Sokol, Sydney, Jacket, Bodhi, Jiro, and Scarface bringing IQ, Blitz, Jager, Bandit, Tachanka, Fuze, Glaz, Kapkan, Buck, Frost, Blackbeard, Valkyrie, and Capitao to the room where Wolf was found by Thermite.

 **Hoxton:** "Or maybe this?"

Hoxton, Dragan, Jimmy, Clover, and John Wick bringing Lesion, Ying, Echo, Hibana, Jackal, Mira, Ela, Zofia, and Lion. While Rust bringing Maestro, Alibi, and Finka.

 **Rook:** "But h-how? How could you..."

 **Sokol:** "Man, we've been fighting a ten thousands of cop. You think we didn't know how to stop the cop?"

 **Dallas:** "Alright, that's enough Sokol. Now tell me why did you want to arrest us? We only took our secret files in the bank, not the money."

 **Thermite:** "We were thought that you are one of the terrorist group called 'White Masks'."

 **Dallas:** "White Masks?"

 **Thermite:** "Never heard about it?"

 **Dallas:** "No."

Suddenly Ethan runs to Dallas to inform something.

 **Ethan:** "Dallas! Dallas! Look what I got here! I know who abducted Bain!"

 **Dallas:** "Who?"

Ethan giving the photo, when Dallas see it, the peoples were wearing the white masks. Dallas remembering the word of Thermite "White Masks terrorists."

 **Dallas:** "Is this the people you said? The White Masks?"

 **Thermite:** "That's them. How could you know that?"

 **Dallas:** "Because our friend is abducted by them."

 **Thermite:** "Okay, good. Now listen, but please don't hurt us okay?"

 **Dallas:** "I'm listening."

 **Thermite:** "You need to work with us. We wipe out the White Masks terrorists, and you save your friend. How about that?"

Dallas didn't speak for a minute, and then he...

 **Dallas:** "Fine. Deal. Everyone, untie all of them!"

The Payday Gang unties the Rainbow Team.

 **Thermite:** "Thank you for the negotiation, Dallas."

 **Dallas:** "You're welcome...um..."

 **Thermite:** "Just call me Thermite."

 **Dallas:** "You're welcome Thermite..."

 **Ash:** "Okay, before we go to the mission...do you know where are they now?"

 **Ethan:** "Last time I scan them, they are in the Las Vegas, New York, Havana, Rio De Janeiro, Sao Paulo"

 **Hibana:** "Well, C'mon! Let's go!"

 **Thermite:** "Wait a minute, Yumiko. We can't bring everyone in here. We need to make a team."

 **Houston:** "I agree."

 **Thermite:** "Wait...before I can make a group or team, can you introduce your name please?"

 **Dallas:** "I'm Dallas."

 **Hoxton:** "Hoxton."

 **Chains:** "Chains."

 **Wolf:** "Wolf."

 **Houston:** "Houston."

and so on...Later the Rainbow Six team also introduce themself.


End file.
